The overarching theme of the proposed TCORS is the development of improved models to inform tobacco product regulatory strategies that integrate 1) economic impacts of tobacco use on health costs, 2) risk perceptions, perceived acceptability, consumer responses to pro-tobacco marketing and anti-tobacco messages and other social determinants of tobacco use, and 3) rapid changes in risk due to tobacco use arid secondhand smoke exposure as manifest in cardiovascular and pulmonary dysfunction. The Administrative Core will be the central organizational unit that will oversee all aspects of the TCORS, including the five full scientific Research Projects, two initial Developmental Projects, two Cores, the Research Training and Education Component, and the solicitation and selection of future Developmental Projects. The infrastructure for this organization of leadership and oversight exists through the resources of the UCSF Center for Tobacco Control Research and Education (CTCRE), an interdepartmental academic unit that UCSF created in 2001 to serve as a focal point for a broad range of research, education, and public service activities related to all aspects of tobacco control. Dr. Stanton Glantz, the Principal Investigator for the proposed TCORS, is the founding Director of the CTCRE, and Dr. Pamela Ling, a Co-lnvestigator and Executive Committee member for the proposed TCORS, is Associate Director of the CTCRE and Director of the CTCRE Postdoctoral Training Program. Dr. Neal Benowitz, also a Co-lnvestigator and member of the Executive Committee, has a long history of active participation in CTCRE through its Postdoctoral Training Program and as Principal Investigator for a center grant on secondhand smoke involving CTCRE faculty. The CTCRE is strongly committed to research, training, and public engagement and provides a strong platform to support the proposed TCORS. The goals of the Administrative Core will be accomplished by carrying out four specific aims: 1) provide strong scientific leadership for the TCORS; 2) provide fiscal oversight and management of all TCORS activities; 3) provide administrative support for the TCORS; and 4) provide administrative support for training activities and the selection of Developmental Projects.